Kingdom of Lies
by dontjudgeabookbyitsmovie
Summary: When Clarissa Fray, daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, a king of Idris, is married off to the cold Jace Herondale, another king, she discovers not only herself, but the world of lies shes grown up in. Learning to love Jace and put up with is a challenge on its own, but coming to terms with secrets even bigger than herself isn't so easy. may turn M later, just an idea for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this idea swirling around in my head for way too long, and I just needed to get it out. I don't have anything concrete yet, this is just an experimental first chapter, to test if this idea is worth pursuing or not. I know I have two other fanfics in serious need of updating, but I'd explode if I didn't get this out of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, sadly **

**LEGGO.**

Warm sunlight streamed through the open window, warming my pale skin. I open my green eyes blearily, coming out of my dreamless sleep. The world slowly drifts into focus. Raising my arms above my head I stretch out like a cat, yawning delicately. Sitting up, I run a hand through my long locks, casting my eyes around the large white room. Moments after, Alice, my personal maid, comes in. she smiles kindly at me.

"Good morning, my lady I trust you slept well?" she questions warmly, blue eyes twinkling. Alice was a short, middle aged woman, who had been my personal maid ever since I was little, and she had been a mother to me ever since my own died when I was little. I smile softly back at her.

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Clarissa?" I chide lightly, even though I know she never would, the woman is just too polite. I prefer Clary over anything, but my father and brother both refuse to call me by anything other then my full name; the only person who ever referred to me as Clary was Jocelyn. A small pang of sadness goes through me at the thought of my mother, who I miss every day. Ever since her death, all the laughter had gone out of this god-forsaken castle, and I was more prisoner then princess.

My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, and I am the daughter of one of the kings of Idris, Valentine Morgenstern. Idris was the country of shadow hunters, warriors who hunted demons and slayed them; they were fearless, brave, and unmatched. Even though they are all over the world, since demons are also everywhere, Idris is the country of every shadow hunter, a home for them all. The countryside was divided up, different families ruling over different pieces of land. Together, all the kings of Idris governed the capital city, Alicante, or the glass city. Even though I've never seen it (I've rarely traveled outside of the castle) I've heard tales of how magnificent it is; especially the tall glass towers, meant for keeping out demons, illuminating the sky every night. I would have given anything too have seen them, but father never let me venture too far outside of the Morgenstern castle.

Ever since Jocelyn's death when I was six, from a carriage accident, Valentine has turned to stone. He was always a strict man, but he had become cruel, all the love flowing out of him, turning his soul to ice. Jonathan, my brother, had become his little apprentice, following in his cruel footsteps, since he was soon to be king as soon as father retired.

And I? I was forgotten, pushed to the side, most likely because of my strong resemblance to Jocelyn. I was a remembrance of his lost wife, and I had suffered every day because of it. So I remained prisoner up in this castle, left with only my drawings. A bitter taste fills my mouth, and I quickly swallow it down and turn back to Alice, forgetting the past for now.

Alice laughs her soft, tinkling laugh. "At least once more, my lady, as always. Now hurry along and get into the bath, Master Valentine has requested you to be at breakfast soon, apparently he has some important news." I groan inwardly. This must be concerning my marriage. I may only be seventeen, but Valentine can't wait to get rid of me, I thought bitterly. He had been constantly searching for a viable marriage option for me the second I turned of age.

I nod at Alice and follow her to the bathroom, where she proceeds to draw a bath for me. I get in quickly, letting her scrub the lavender smelling soap all over me, leaving my long locks up. After pulling me out of the bath, she proceeds to go through her normal routine of readying me; scrubbing me dry, fixing my face to look elegant instead of childlike, and doing my hair into a simple up do. She selects a simple pale blue dress, which she proceeds to tug over me. One day, I think bitterly as she pulls on the corset strings, effectively cutting off my ability to breathe, these dresses are going to be the death of me.

I'm finally deemed presentable by Alice, and I set off down towards the dining room, where I know Jonathan and Valentine would be waiting. I was right; at the head of the mahogany table, sits Valentine Morgenstern.

Not only is Valentine is by far the most terrifying man you will ever meet, in this life and the next. With his broad shoulders and bulky build, he has the body of a warrior, but the smooth pale skin and angular cheekbones of royalty, which he is. Paired with his salt white hair and eyes blacker then the depths of hell, he gives off a terrifying image in his appearance and speech, which he also practiced on his family. He hasn't hit me in almost a year, and I plan to keep my streak going.

"Good morning, Father." I say politely, sitting down on his left, directly across from my brother, Jonathan Morgenstern. He was a copy of my father, with his stark white hair and complexion, paired with those same, horrid black eyes. the only thing of my mother's he'd gotten are his long hands, meant for holding paintbrushes, and lean and muscular build, meant for speed and agility. He was an amazing fighter. Jonathan smiles at me lightly, murmuring a good morning through sips of orange juice.

"Clarissa, I have something very important to talk to you about." Valentine informs me, setting down the paper he was writing out. I pause, the pitcher of juice still in my hand. Slowly, I set it down and swallow against my dry mouth. Here it comes.

"Yes Father?" I answer with forced innocence and curiosity. Like I had no idea what this was obviously about. He clears his throat and looks directly at me, and I see a hint of triumph in his normally cold black eyes.

"As you are already are aware of, I have been searching for a suitable spouse for you, considering you are now at the age all young woman should marry at. And, after several months, I have succeeded. No need for you to worry, I have already set up the engagement." My stomach drops through the floor, and suddenly the thought of breakfast isn't so appetizing.

I had been stalling for the past six months, always turning away or finding something wrong with all of Valentines proposals, or even going as far as to act mentally insane to stop a certain prince from the Trueblood kingdom who had been interested in me from proposing. Big hassle, but it bought me time. But Valentine had set up my marriage? Anybody Valentine had approved of wouldn't be good at all; probably some king in there elder years who was bored and had a lot of money, somebody Valentine could burden me with and never have to see me again. The though of marrying someone like that makes my stomach churn and I feel faintly sick at the prospect.

"But Father, that's not fair! I thought we agreed I would get a say in my future marriage!" I protest weakly, even though I know it wouldn't change his mind; Valentine is a determined man. He waves away my protests. I see his eyes darken impossibly more at my outburst, and I immediately regret it.

"Yes, but you've been putting this off, and I thought I should help speed the process along." His eyes glint as he mentions my stalling, and I shrink back in my seat a little. I throw a desperate look at Jonathan, hoping he can get me out of this, but he just shrugs. Bastard.

"Besides, this is a good engagement. You're going to be marrying a very powerful king." Who was most likely eighty, I thought miserably. I let out a little groan, but instantly close my mouth at Valentines warning look. I forgot, groaning isn't _ladylike_.

"When am I to meet him?" I ask, trying my best to sound reasonable. Valentine smiles coldly. "Tonight, your carriage leaves in three hours."

Excuse me?

"I can't get leave my kingdom and go meet my new spouse in three hours!" I splutter, not caring in the least if I didn't sound like a proper young should sound like; to hell with manners. "I need to pack, prepare, say goodbye"-

Apparently Valentine had had enough. "Silence!" he says angrily, black eyes flashing, I stop immediately, going still. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "First of all, you barely go outside this castle, so it's not as if you have an entourage of people you must bid farewell too. And three hours is plenty of time to ready yourself while your maids pack your bags. Now, enough with this childish behavior- your husband won't be as lenient as I, and you better get used to holding your tongue." Valentine finishes, getting up. he sets down his napkin and strides out of the kitchen, all the maids immediately bowing as he walks by them. I take as deep of a breath as I can in the corset, attempting to calm my anger. I turn desperately towards Jonathan, who appears to calmly be eating his toast.

"How could you let him close the engagement?" I hiss angrily. Jonathan glances coolly up at me, unperturbed at my anger.

"Enough is enough Clarissa, you need to get married, and that's final. You're a young lady, who shouldn't be without a courtship. Plus, you can't stay here forever." Jonathan states, shrugging lightly. I feel a stab of anger go through me at his betrayal. I would've expected my brother to be on my side at least. Guess there's no one you can trust anymore.

Jonathan idly wipes his mouth with a napkin and stands up to leave, turning to go. I find myself speaking.

"At least tell me who I am to be married to." I ask, desperate for at least one piece of information to my future life. Jonathan stops and turns to face me, and odd sort of smile on his face.

"You are to be married to Jace Herondale, king of the Herondale land."

Jonathan leaves then, and I feel my stomach sink in horror.

Jace Herondale, the youngest king Idris had ever seen. His parent's died when he was eighteen, and he was left to take over the kingdom with no other guidance. That was two years ago. Ever since then, he had grown to be one of the most powerful Herondale and Idris rulers. He had visited our castle once, when he had first become king to formally meet Valentine, and even though I had never gotten the chance to see him, I heard rumors and gossip from the maids. Apparently, even at eighteen, he was gorgeous; with looks I had heard described as worthy of the Angel. He was tall, gold like, and confident. And he was also terrifying.

The maids not only thought he was attractive, but also scary. According to Charlotte, one of the younger maids, he seemed like the type of person to be in control of everything, and had a cold and unapproachable demeanor, acting as if he was above everybody else. I remember thinking that he was probably a tough person to befriend. And now I was going to be marrying him.

The last thing I want is a controlling husband. The only upside of my marriage is that I'm escaping Valentine, but what was the point if my spouse was just like him? The thought of being treated more like a slave then a wife shoots disgust and terror straight to my soul. Of course Valentine would pick somebody just like him, somebody who he knows could put up with me.

I sag in my chair, feeling sadness creep through my body. I sit there like that for a long time, my corset digging into my waist but I don't care enough to adjust it. After a while, Alice comes to me and gently shakes my shoulder. If Valentine had seen her doing that he would've cut her hand off, but I don't mind at all. It's nice having someone like a mother near you, even if your own is gone.

"My lady, it is time for you to prepare for your journey, we haven't much time." She softly reminds me. I detect a hint of sadness in her voice, and I know she doesn't want me to leave. I smile faintly up at her and rise clumsily to my feet, following her out of the kitchen and to my bedroom, dreading what lies ahead for me.

**What do you think? I hope you like it, I know it's really short but I can't have things moving too fast, and I don't know if I'm continuing this or not. Please review and let me know if I should or not, but just know that it won't be for a while, I need to take care of my two other fanfics, and I can't promise anything. So please, if you want more REVIEW! :D **

**Love, Madeline **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I got a great response to my first chapter! I mean, over 15 reviews! I think I'll keep this running for a while, see how you guys like it! Are you all prepared for Jace? He may be a little OOC, but the sexiness will make up for it ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) so are you guys ready? **

**LEGGO. **

* * *

><p>I stood still as Alice slowly pulled the pale yellow gown over me, a weight in the pit of my heart. I heard the rustle of the maids hurriedly packing my things in the next room as Alice fixes my corset up. I can't find it in myself to wince and complain about it. She finishes quickly and I slowly drag myself to the bathroom where Alice puts the finishing touches on my makeup and hair. She turns me to face the mirror and I face my reflection emotionlessly.<p>

The gown flows over me, hugging my slight curves. My hair was set in its natural curls, coming to my waist. My face looked natural and sweet, contrasting with my emotionless expression. I looked pretty, sure, but young. Like a little girl, I think bitterly. A little girl who shouldn't be getting married.

I focus on Alice's reflection, and I notice the sad look in her blue eyes. I turn and take her gently by her shoulders. "Alice, don't be upset, I'll convince father to let me take you with me." I say fiercely, but she just smiles sadly.

"Clarissa, I can't go with you everywhere. It's time for you to move on sweetie, I can't be with you everywhere you go for the rest of your life. You'll be okay, I know you will." I smile softly and hug her, crushing her small frame to mine. For a moment, I don't even register that she called me by my name.

I walk down slowly, my shoes clacking softly against the marble staircase. Jonathan and Valentine are waiting at the bottom, looking up at me. Valentine looks immensely satisfied, and Jonathans just indifferent, like always. I reach the end and straighten myself up, trying to look unafraid. But inside, I feel my heart pounding, screaming to get out. But you can't escape fate.

I turn towards Jonathan, and I'm surprised at the hug he draws me into. It's unnecessarily tight, and for a moment I actually feel like I'll miss him. "I'm sorry." He whispers lowly, and I close my eyes briefly, my heart clenching. If only he felt like that when father was setting up the engagement.

I let go of him, and turn to Valentine. I don't hug him, I feel no need to. I simply nod, and he does the same. "Behave, Clarissa." Is all he says. I clench my teeth and turn, where the housemaids are all lined up. They smile faintly at me, and I smile back. They were my only companions in this god- forsaken castle, and now I got to leave them also.

Picking up my skirts, I walk out the door with my head held high. Towards my new life, and away from the old. If only I knew which one would turn out to be worse.

o.O.o

The carriage ride is long and dull. I stare blankly out at the rich green countryside, blurred slightly by the speed of the horses. This is the farthest I've ever been outside of the Morgenstern Castle, but I can't bring myself to whoop in delight like I would've done not so long ago.

I lean I forward and push aside the small curtain that separates the horse master and I. "How much more time until we arrive in the Herondale land?" I ask. He turns his head slightly towards me, hands still firmly grasping the reigns.

"We are in the middle of the Verlac kingdom your Highness, so we shall enter the Herondale land soon and arrive at his castle in 2 hours." I leaned back and sink against the plush velvet seat, slightly in shock at the words 'Your Highness'. That's what I was now. I was a queen. And I was escaping Valentine. Sounds like all of my dreams come true. Well, except for the part where I got married to what sounded like one of the scariest kings of Idris.

I stay silent for the rest of the ride, dreading about everything coming to me.

o.O.o

The Herondale castle is huge. I sit in the carriage and simply stare. Pebble makes up the exterior, slivers of Admas, the material of steles, woven in between, giving the walls a slight glow. Tall towers spiraled up, and I idly thought of the old Rapunzel tale. Too bad my hair wasn't that long. Large fields surround the castle, surprisingly mellow looking. Well, at least he takes care of his lawn. The castle was much more grand then the Morgenstern one, but it didn't have an effect on me. Different look, same prison. I notice that there are several people lined up outside the entrance, looking expectantly at the carriage, waiting for me.

I suck in a breath through my lungs, closing my emerald eyes momentarily. This is it. The moment Valentine has been waiting for and the moment I've been dreading ever since I turned 17.

_I imagine my mom, sitting by my side. I'm not 17, but just a young girl, my still orange tied into two braids with ribbons that Jocelyn had so lovingly tied for me. I'm not sitting in the cold carriage, but on a grassy field just outside the Morgenstern castle. Seas of emerald are laid out before me, seemingly endless. With our back to the stone prison, Jocelyn and I could pretend we were the only people in the world. _

_I gaze up into Jocelyn's face, my small, chubby hand engulfed in hers, long fingers entwined with mine. My bright eyes, the color of the grass surrounding us, are fixed on her own. _

"_Mommy, what's out there? Outside the castle?" I ask curiously. She smiles softly down at me. _

"_Strange things Clary. Some things are good, but some things are also bad. The world is a scary place." She answers simply, standing up and pulling me up with her. I scramble to my feet, my hand still clamped in hers. _

"_What kind of scary? Like demons?" I ask my young curiosity insatiable. Jocelyn simply laughs her musical laugh, filling me with warmth despite the cool breeze. _

"_No Clary, very different from the demons you've heard of." She answers, turning so we face the Morgenstern prison. Only, back then it was a home, a sanctuary. _

"_Are they worse then demons?" I look and gaze imploringly into her soft face. She smiles and looks towards the two figures slowly nearing us. Valentine, a broad smile on his once handsome face, was battling a ten year old Jonathon with wooden swords. Jonathon's white hair was plastered to his forward as he yelled all sorts of battle cries, thrusting and jabbing at Valentine, who was pretending to lose for his son. Jonathon knocks the sword out of Valentines hand and he yells in excitement. Valentine chuckles and throws Jonathon over his shoulder, where he starts giggling and pounding on his broad back. They start down the hill, approaching us. _

_Jocelyn kneels down and hugs me from behind, her face close to my ear. "That's for you to decide Clare-Bear, but whatever you decide, you'll never be alone. _

I open my eyes. Then why did I feel so alone now?

"Your Majesty?" the carriage driver raps gently on the door separating me from the castle. "It's time."

Indeed it was. I gather my skirts in one hand and nod at the driver through the small window. He opens the door, and I step out. My foot hits grass, and I feel the long, fresh grass tickle the exposed areas of my ankle. I accept the hand offered to me, and I exit the carriage fully, my head held high. I turn and do a slight curtsy towards the driver who looks shocked I even acknowledged him. If I was going to be a queen, I wouldn't be a harsh one. I would _not _be Valentine. No matter what awaited me in that castle.

I walk down the road to the pathway that led directly to the grand double doors, made of admas and gold. Well, the Herondales certainly admired grandeur. The maids and servants all lining the pathway bowed and curtsied, there heads low. I feel a small rivet of shock go through me. I had never been outside the Morgenstern land, so these new faces and authority was new to me. I had of course taken classes on how act like royalty and the proper way to treat servants, but I never believed in it.

Turning to the maid closest to me, a girl no older than fourteen, I gently put my hand under her chin and lift in up. She looks up at me, obviously shocked and a little frightened, as if I was about to hurt her. I smile softly at her, and then turn to everybody else, praying that it works.

"Rise, there's no need to worship at my feet." I say, softly but commanding, just as I wished it to be. I'm surprised that everybody listens, quickly rising to there feet. I may have been a queen, but I certainly hadn't shown authority to anybody ever, except for the occasional maid.

I walk confidently down the pathway, smiling at everybody I pass. They seem shocked at my kindness, and all smile shyly back. I think to stop and ask to learn the names of them all, but I have no time, the king was probably awaiting my arrival. This thought shoots a stab of bitterness through my happiness, and I have to work to keep my smile intact.

Finally, I reach the doors where an extravagant looking man is waiting for me. His thick, straight black hair hung to his ears, and he looked slightly oriental. His eyes were strange, shaped and gold like a cats. The extravagant part was probably the fact that he was wearing a gold robe, which seemed to almost be shimmering. I approach him and eye the strange shimmering suit skeptically. He grins slightly.

"It's glitter, very popular in Scotland." I smile tentavely back. I heard of Scotland in my history lesson, it's supposedly a country. He bows deeply, sweeping his gold cape behind him. I laugh quietly as he stands up again.

"Magnus Bane, warlock." He introduces. I nod, trying to hide my shock. I've never seen a warlock before, but that does explain the strange eyes.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, pleasure to meet you." He grabs my small hand and brings it to his lips, kissing it lightly.

"The pleasure is all mine." He says, dropping my hand. I laugh again, amused by the strange man. He seemed nice enough.

"Well Clarissa, I'm here to show you to your room, you will be meeting Jace soon, but of course you must in need of refreshing after the long carriage ride." He informs me, and I nod. He sweeps his cape behind him and turns on his booted heel, obviously expecting me to follow him. I pick up my skirts and hurry after him, my heels clacking against the marble doorway. I enter the entryway, trying to keep sight of Magnus while admiring the huge room.

The floor was all marble, spreading out through the room and leading towards the two huge double staircases at the back of the room. They lead up to a second story, where I see more staircases leading to other stories. The ceiling was high, a skylight letting in soft warm light. Hand painted angels and other figures from shadow hunters were painted across the walls, and the runes teased the edge of my minds, like a language unknown that I had been trying to learn. I want to admire everything, especially the detailed paintings, but Magnus is obviously not interested in slowing down.

I walk faster, scared of getting lost in what looked like endless hallways. I follow him down several gold carpeted hallways for a few minutes, losing track of all of the turns we had to take. Finally, we arrive at a set of double doors, Magnus stopping suddenly. I plant my feet in the carpet to stop myself from running into his back. He turns and motions to the doors.

"This will be you and the Kings quarters, but you can use it to get ready and freshen up for now before you meet him. Your maid will come to get you ready in a moment." He says quickly, suddenly business like. I nod and he opens the doors, motioning for me to step inside.

I walk in, looking around the large room. I dread the thought of sharing a room with the king, but of course, I'd be expected to. I was his _wife _after all. The word leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. The room is definitely grand beyond expectations. Soft yellow walls are plain, no paintings or decorations on them. The carpet is the same color, looking plush and golden, and I have the sudden urge to kick off my shoes and dig my toes into it. I gulp as I see the bed in the middle of the room, large and intimidating. I hear a throat clearing and I whirl around, scared that the king was already here.

But it wasn't the king; it was just a gangly boy standing nervously near the door, holding my single, pitiful suitcase I had brought from home. His dark hair was mussed up, as if he had just rolled out of bed. His coffee brown eyes were darting around nervously, as if he wasn't sure if he could look my in the eyes or not. I smile softly at the awkward boy; he seemed to give off an aura of innocence.

"Yes?" I ask kindly. He finally focuses on me.

"I have your bag your majesty." He says quietly. I nod and turn around, looking for a place for him to set it. After a moment, I turn back to him, unsure.

"Why don't you just put it in the corner for now, to be honest I'm not exactly sure where to put them." I say sheepishly. He nods and sets it down, scurrying from the room quickly before I even get a chance to thank him. I sigh and walk towards the bed. Sitting down on the soft mattress, I take several deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. The maids were going to be here soon, and I had no time for a freak out. I sit and wait patiently, tapping my fingers against my thigh. Luckily, they arrive soon. It's only two. A young girl around 15, with caramel colored skin and thick, curly hair was standing by the entrance. She was looking down, just like the boy who had brought my bag. Next to her was another girl, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, around 18. I stand up and straighten my dress. They look at each other and the caramel skinned clear clears her throat.

"Hello my queen, we are here to prepare you for your meeting with the king." She explains. I nod and follow them to the bathroom, determined to make friends with these girls

A little while later I'm sitting in a huge gold bathtub, both of the girls gently scrubbing my skin. I had already bathed earlier, but the carriage ride had been long and sweaty, and apparently they had instructions to ready me for some event later today. I stay silent for a while, letting them do there job, but then I speak up.

"So, what are your names?" I almost laugh out loud at their shocked expressions. They trade looks, and I speak up again. "It's okay, I honestly just want to get to know people here." After a moment, I hesitantly add. "I'm only seventeen, you know. Not really a queen." I speak the last part slightly bitterly, still not accepting the reality of my situation. The blonde one pauses slightly, and then resumes scrubbing. But she does speak up.

"My name is Helen, and this is Maia. Your- Clarissa, right?" she asks nervously, as if I was going to hit her for speaking my actual name. I smile at Helen, reassuring her.

"Yes, it's great to meet both of you. I was thinking I wouldn't have anybody to talk to in this prison." Helen laughs slightly, and then squeaks, as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "It's alright Helen; I'm not going to get mad at you for laughing at something. Please, just talk to me." I feel a note of desperation tinge my voice at the end. At least in my old home I had the maids to talk to. I could at least try to get that here, if nothing else.

She's silent again, but luckily speaks after a moment. "You're very different from most rulers." She says quietly. I hear Maia chime in. "Very, I guess we aren't used to it." She admits. I smile as she moves to my back, gently washing my curls. I hesitate, then speak quietly.

"Does- does the king treat you harshly?" I half- whisper. "I won't say anything to him; I guess I'm just curious. It's okay if you don't want to answer"- I realize I'm rambling and shut up, feeling despair heavy in my heart. Maia drops my hair and looks at me, a strange look on her face. Half unsure, half kind.

"The king is a strict man. He is cold, and often uncaring. But he is not cruel. He has never unduly punished us. I- I promise you, that he won't be cruel to you. He is a good man, my queen, but he may not seem like it at first." She says, a small smile playing on her lips. I smile slightly, but her words don't lessen my pain. At this point, nothing will.

"Thank you Maia, for everything. I do hope to get to know you both." I say sincerely. They both grin; no more shyness left, and start to finish up my bath. I settle back, feeling slightly better knowing I at least knew two people. But it doesn't stop the tight ball of tension in the pit of my stomach. I have a feeling nothing will, until I finally meet the king.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHA SUCKERS YALL THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO MEET JACE THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T YA? Too bad, Im an evil little minx ;) but I promise, you guys will meet him next chapter! THIS TIME FOR REAL! Haha but there will be a party scene next chapter so I decided to cut this short so I can perfect that scene and still give you guys an update <strong>** love you all, keep reading! –Madeline **


	3. Chapter 3

**I HAVE AN EXCUSE! **

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but I have a valid reason! My crappy, 6-year old computer broke down on me! Luckily, I managed to get it fixed, so here I am! Plus, I am completely stressed about school; I have been having mental breakdowns lately from all the stress, so it's a miracle I even have had time to sit down. Please don't hate me, and I have a feeling ya'll will like this chapter ;) **

**Slight smexy warning for those who need it, but seriously, if you don't like lemonade, what are you doing on this story?! LOL **

**Disclaimer: all I own are my weird ideas and a crappy laptop, but hey, at least I have a laptop, right?**

**LEGGO. **

* * *

><p>I could feel my heart beating so rapidly that it might fall out of my chest. Of course, if it wasn't for the <em>god forsaken <em>corset currently crushing my petite torso.

"Who in the world invented this death trap?" I gasp as Helen pulls once again at the strings of the corset. I know she's trying to be as gentle as possible, but it's hard to gently cut off someone's air supply. Maia, who's currently arranging my hair perfectly around my shoulders, shrugs timidly. They had become slightly more comfortable around me after the bath, but they were careful not to step over any boundaries.

"I heard that it's the latest fashion in London." She supplies. I sigh- as much as the torture device allows me to.

"Well, woman in London must have learned not to breathe." I mutter, wincing at another sharp pull. Finally, Helen finishes and, along with Maia, step back and leave me staring back at the reflection in the tall, gold gilded mirror.

I was no stranger to luxury, having grown up a princess, but the Herondales were obviously much wealthier. A blood red dress was fitted over my frame, billowing out after my waist into a wide skirt. Black lace lined the sweetheart neckline and was woven in intricate designs into the skirt, along with what looked like real diamonds. The dress wasn't made for an innocent and sweet princess; it was made for a daring, sexy queen. And Helen and Maia had obviously made me look like one on purpose.

My hair, instead of just a pile of unruly curls, was styled to near perfection and laid delicately over one shoulder, held back by a stark black clip. They hadn't applied much makeup, but lined my emerald eyes in dark eyeliner and applied blood red lipstick to my lips. Black silk gloves were on my small hands, hiding there frail appearance. They had obviously been instructed to make me look older then I actually was. Because, even though I had been forced into marriage, I still wasn't good enough the way I was.

A wave of bitterness washes through me at the thought, and I quickly fight it down. No use for it now, and I refuse to turn old and angry, hating everybody for something they never did. I refuse to be Valentine.

I straighten up, smoothing out my skirt even though the material was flawless. A let a small smile grace my face and turn as elegantly as I can to face Helen and Maia.

"Thank you so much, I have never felt more beautiful. But I must ask, why all this? Does the king desire for me to look like this just for a simple meeting?" Helen and Maia share looks of confusion, and turn to look at me slowly. I feel a wave of anxiety hit me at there stares. "What is it?" I hear my voice rise.

Maia speaks up. "We had assumed you would've already known…" I give her a confused look "Know what?"

This time Helen speaks. "You are going to meeting the King on your way to your engagement party, My Lady."

I feel my knees go weak. Engagement party? I had expected a wedding, but in a couple of weeks, after I had already met the king. But an engagement party? Minutes after meeting the man I am going to be marrying? I wasn't prepared for this.

Helen steps forward, albeit hesitantly. Are you okay, My Lady? We apologize for not informing you, we thought you would've known." She sounds truly woeful, and it knocks me out of my despair. At least one of us should be happy.

"No Helen, no need to apologize. I was foolish for not guessing as soon as I saw this magnificent gown. Thank you again for readying me, I couldn't wish for two better maids." I offer her a real smile, and she gratefully accepts with one of her own. I take a little breath ad turn back towards the mirror. I look so different, no longer a girl. I was a woman. And women are strong. I let a cool, confident look replace my woeful one, and a small smirk curls my blood red lips. This king isn't going to know what hit him.

"Why Clarissa darling, you look absolutely stunning." I whirl around, my skirts flying, in panic; afraid the king was already here. But it's only Magnus, the eccentric man I had met upon arrival. He's wearing a smart suit that fits him well, and is lined with thick stripes of gold. His hair is spiked up, but thankfully no glitter, I am pretty sure he sheds that sparkly substance like a dog. He bows deeply and approaches me, eyeing the dress.

I do a small twirl. "What do you think?" I ask. Hard to describe, but I feel a connection with this strange man, and I'm not afraid to act more friendly towards him. He approaches me, and I notice with a shock his eyes don't just resemble a cat, but _are _cat eyes. Must be his mark of being a warlock. I suddenly have the absurd desire to ask him to make a rabbit appear, but I have a feeling he wouldn't be amused.

"I love the dress, but it could use a tad more shimmer." He suggests, and I smile back. Warlock or not, Magnus was definitely one of my few allies in this fortress. I step as elegantly as I can towards Magnus, glad that the heels adorning my feet aren't too high. High enough to add some height, but not enough to hinder my walking ability. I wave back at Helen and Maia, and take Magnus's offered arm. We walk out of the room into a large, marble corridor that was lit by witch light. I'm disoriented by the darkness; had the girls been preparing me for so long? While I'm trying to count the hours, Magnus begins to babble.

"Now, we are on our way to the entrance of the engagement party, which by the way has already begun. You are to meet Jace there, where you will both enter the part and the real festivities shall begin. All you two have to do is be seen together and mingle." He begins to talk about how divine the wine is, and I let my self feel some panic. In a few short seconds I would be meeting the King, or Jace, as Magnus said. I'm a little surprised he addressed him with his first name; he must be very close to him. I start imagining things, of how he would look and act. All I know is tall, blonde, and scary, according to the few maids at the Morgenstern castle who had seen him. I feel the panic rising, and my instinct is to run. But there's no where to run to.

I finally tune Magnus back in, just to find him still talking about wine. By the angel, he sounded like an alcoholic, the way he described it.

We finally reach is what I assume the entrance, but right before we turn the corner where the king is to be waiting, Magnus stops me and turns to face me. "I just wanted to let you know Clarissa; I am truly sorry you must be in this position right now." I'm taken aback. All traces of amusement have left his face, and now there's just sadness, as if he was delivering me to my execution. A pang of sadness overcomes me, and I smile as best as I can.

"It's okay Magnus, it isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault." Except the King's and Valentines. "I'm a big girl, this was going to happen sooner or later; I can handle it.

He shakes his head. "You shouldn't have to bear this burden. Believe me, I know what it's like to have to leave the comforts of childhood to soon." He attempts to run a hand through his hair, but it gets stuck. He impatiently yanks it out. "You seem strong for your age; I'm sorry you have to be."

I blink away the tears. "Thank you." I whisper, my voice catching. Magnus sighs and gently wipes his thumbs under my eyes. "Now Clarissa, those poor girls worked so hard on this masterpiece, don't you dare ruin it." He chides, and I laugh. He steps away, and slowly starts walking backwards.

"It's time Clarissa, just follow the path down, you'll see the entrance soon." I nod and turn, starting to walk the rest of the path alone, and Magnus calls after me one final time.

"He's a good man. Harsh, but good. You may not be happy, but you'll be safe." I don't stop. Safe, that's the best I could hope for.

I turn the corner and walk down the corridor, where I see a figure waiting at the end next to two large, elegant French doors. I feel my heart beat speed up, and stop all together as The King turns to face me.

Before me stands the most heartbreakingly beautiful man I have ever rested my eyes on. An elegant mess of honey gold curls sits atop his head, purposely styled to look as if he had rolled out of bed. His face was all sharp angles, toned and tanned. His gold skin was marked everywhere with several permanent runes, signifying his rank as a shadow hunter, besides being the king. Liquid gold eyes, the strangest color I'd ever seen, stare right back at me, piercing my skin. He reminded me of a flame, beautiful, but deadly. And I was drawn to it like some helpless moth. A dangerous aura surrounded him, a seductive mystery that I ached to solve. I force myself to get rid of the insanely poetic thoughts that were running through my mind and manage to walk those few finally steps until I'm right before him. I look up at him, far enough so I didn't have to break my neck, but it still required way too much effort then should be required. Why does everybody have to be so tall?

He looks down at me, his face unreadable. After a moment, he speaks. A deadly smirk curls his full lips, and I have to bite my tongue.

"It's rude to stare, princess."

I'm taken aback by his rude greeting. Was he joking? There was no way a king could be so rude.

I raise my eyebrows. "Excuse me?" I say, trying my best not to splutter. I should have expected this. Why didn't I? Everybody did warn me.

He raises his own eyebrow at my response, and I instantly hate him a little more for being able to do that. "Did I stutter? God, they never told me you were dumb."

Words can not describe how much I wanted to hurt him. I felt an intense anger starting to brew in my stomach, and under that something more intense. I decided to ignore the other feeling.

I abandon all my attempts towards sophistication. "And they never told me you were a big-headed shadow hunter who I would have the urge to punch in the face, now did they? I guess this day is just full of surprises." I smile sweetly, venom dripping off of my words. Jace's face darkens instantly, and he steps forward, his chest flush with my own. His heat seeps through his decorative shadow hunter gear and my dress, warming me. His deep and musky scent accompanies the heat, and I'm tempted to close my eyes. I don't though, and I stare right back into his angry gold eyes.

"Don't." he hisses, suddenly way more angry than before. "Don't even try to get smart with me princess. You should be lucky I'm even dealing with you right now and agreeing to marry you." His fists are relaxed by his sides, but I'm close enough to feel how tense he was. I let a small smirk curl my blood red lips; at least I can get a reaction out of him.

"And don't try to threaten me. I woke up this morning and was told I was to marry somebody who I've never met, spent a good 6 hours in a carriage, and then been prepped up for a surprise engagement party to meet my asshole of a husband, so don't act as if I am some burden on you. Because I don't want to be here ay more than you do, so I suggest you _back off._" My last words come out as a hiss, and I realize I've risen up on my toes, and my cheeks were flushed. He stares at me, his own breath leaving making his chest rise and fall rapidly. His eyes are so dark they're almost black, and I realize his face is so close to mine, close enough to grab and bring his full lips down on mine. I feel the flush darken in my cheeks, and I struggle to control myself. Unfortunately, the blush hadn't gone unnoticed.

His angry expression dissolves into one of dark humor. His lips curl up into a smirk I already know would probably never leave his face. I waver slightly, and I let my faces flicker for a second to regain my composure. Oh god, this man was going to be the death of me.

His hand snakes around my waist, and I gasp when he draws my in even tighter than before. His smirk widens at my startled look, and he ducks his face next to my dear. His breath is hot and delicious against my skin, and I shudder at the sensation. A low chuckle rocks his chest, moving it against mine.

"You don't want to be here? Well, your body says otherwise, Clarissa." He whispers hotly, trailing a finger around my collarbone. The sound of his name on my tongue was so intimate all I wanted was for him to repeat it. I feel my eyes start to roll back in my head, and I'm shocked out how he controlled me with a simple touch. Was he _human_?

I open my mouth to reply, what I was going to say I had no idea, but then I heard a door open and a throat clearing. Our heads snap to where a tall man stands, about the same build, height, and age as Jace. His hair was a raven black, contrastingly shockingly with his pale skin and the more electric blue eyes I've ever seen. He has a small smirk on his face after viewing the situation Jace had me in. I quickly push lightly against Jace's chest and he releases me, not without another stupid smirk. I offer the man a meek smile, not sure what to say. He simply smirks back, surprisingly familiar to Jace's. Did these two grow up together or something?

"I'm Alec Lightwood. You must be Clarissa, Magnus told me about you." He says finally. I nod and curtsy slightly, habit kicking into play. Queens don't curtsy, princesses do, I chide myself. He nods back and turns to Jace. "They will be announcing you right now, so get ready." That's all he says before ducking back into the ballroom. He doesn't seem too talkative. Jace offers his arm and I take it, fixing a gentle and happy smile on my face. I had always dreamed of big parties to celebrate my marriage to handsome prince who I loved when I was a child. Well. This seems to be as close as I'll ever get to that.

I hear an announcer start to speak loudly to the entire ballroom, and I start to tense up. I haven't even seen as many people at one time in my entire life, being brought up as Valentines mystery daughter who never left the Morgenstern land in her entire life. And now, I was going to be announced as Queen of the Herondale portion of Idris. Jace seems to notice my tense state, but instead of offering positive advice, decides to make another snarky comment. "Loosen up sweetheart, you look like a statue." He murmurs in my ear, bringing back memories of the embrace he just had me in. With an effort I scowl and attempt to loosen up as much as I can, which proves to not be much. Jace chuckles lowly at my obvious discomfort, and I'm tempted to elbow him, even though he wouldn't feel it through his gear.

Finally, the wooden doors are swept open by two palace guards, and I'm slightly blinded by the rush of applause and golden light. We are standing on a balcony, with dual mahogany staircases leading down into a large ballroom filled with shadow hunters cheering as if there lives depended on it. I turn and notice Jace is grinning broadly, waving to everybody and anybody. I turn and smile tentavely at the rest of the ballroom, still unsure. I feel Jace's arm leave mine, and he steps forward until he's pressing himself against the banister. The crowd quiets down, expecting some long, drawn out, heartfelt speech. But Jace simple utters one word.

"Enjoy." The crowd cheers nevertheless, and he steps back and takes my arm again, guiding us down one of the staircases. I step as gracefully as I can, trying to avoid stumbling. We finally make it down in one piece, and I breathe a sigh of relief. Jace leans down to mutter in my ear. "Just stick close and act like you actually care."

I glare at him, affronted. "I seem to care more than you." I counter. He rolls his eyes and pulls me into the direction of Alec and Magnus, who are accompanied by another girl. She's gorgeous, dressed in a shimmery salmon floor length one-shouldered dress. It was the perfect blend of modern and old, and definitely much more scandalous then most women's outfits here. But she managed to pull it off flawlessly on her tall and curvy figure. Her skin resembled a bowl of unmarked cream, and it clashed beautifully with her long, silky black hair. There was no doubt in my mind that she was related to Alec, the only difference being her eyes were brown instead of the shocking blue Alec possessed. I notice the girls calculating stare is fixed on me, and I resist the urge to hide behind Jace. We finally reach them and Jace drops my arm at once.

"You never told me how rude she is." Jace addresses Magnus with an accusatory tone. Magnus simply scoffs.

"Please, you mean she doesn't worship you? It might be good for your ego Jace to get a little bruising." Jace rolls his eyes, clearly not amused

"Don't be dumb Magnus. Anyways, I need a drink. Watch her will you?" before anybody answers him, he disappears into the crowd. I feel my anger rising at being treated like some child, but there's nothing to do about it now. I turn and realize the other girl is still studying me. She doesn't break here stare even what I meet it. And just continues to break me down as if I was a complicated math equation, or a demon that needed slaying. After a moment though, she cocks her hip and smirks.

"Has Jace irritated you enough to make you jump off a cliff yet?" she says abruptly. I'm slightly taken aback, but I force a little laugh out.

"Not yet, but he's certainly getting there." I confide, and she nods knowingly.

Her laugh tinkles through the air. "Oh he will, probably by tomorrow." She jokes, and I find a real smile breaking out on my face. She seems nice. The mystery girl holds out her hand and finally introduces herself. "Isabelle Lightwood, sister of Alec. You may be seeing a lot of us; our parents help Jace run the kingdom. He thinks he's got it under control, but even he isn't good enough to run a whole kingdom right now." She scoffs at the last part, and the last name clicks into place. Her parents must be the king and queen of the Lightwood kingdom, the neighbor of the Herondale kingdom. For some reason I felt a connection with her through 30 seconds of conversation. Probably because she didn't seem to be Jace's biggest admirer either.

I hold out my own hand and shake hers. "Clarissa Morgenstern." I say, and she raises an eyebrow at my last name.

"I know King Valentine has a son, but I wasn't aware of a daughter?" her tone becomes suspicious, and I grin inwardly at her suspicion.

"I never left the castle." I explain shortly. She doesn't reply or pry any more, and I'm grateful for that. She simply hands me a glass of a dark red liquid that looks suspiciously like wine. I don't question it, and simply murmur thanks and take a delicate sip. I'm surprised to find it's a citrusy drink, fresh and airy. It filled me with a warm and delicate feeling, unlike the buzz wine supplied. I force myself not to down it all, and take another small sip. Isabelle notices and smirks.

"It's good, I know. They use the berries from a plant in east Idris to make it. I'm not sure what it's called to be honest." She grins and takes another sip of her own drink, and I turn to face the rest of the people.

They were all so different from one another. In shape, size, color and any other way possible. But they all seemed to blend together seamlessly, a large moving mass of shadow hunters. The dresses were extravagant and the gear was the absolute best, donned by even more extravagant people. They all seemed so vibrant and alive, unlike the cold demeanor of all of Valentines guests to the castle.

He held an occasional ball every 3 years or so, but it was strictly business and I was never allowed to attend. But everybody here seemed so happy, joyous, so, alive. I have never seen this much life before, or people who just didn't have a care in the world. There expressions were light, airy, and slightly mischievous. I have to say, Jace must have actually been a decent ruler. But he was so rude, and used intimacy to escape any real conversations. Well, the five minutes I've spent with him aren't much to judge his character on, but that was my impression so far of him.

I start to scan the room for him, and I find him with a group of other official looking people, all holding glasses of the strange drink. They all seem to notice me looking and motion to Jace, who turns and smiles broadly when he sees me. I'm a little taken aback at his joyful appearance, and then I realize it's probably for everybody watching us. I'm tempted to ignore him, but I don't and return his smile with one of my own. He motions me with his glass and I walk delicately over to him and his companions.

When I reach him he draws me in by the waist and snakes an arm around me, chuckling at my surprised gasp. "May I introduce you all to my beautiful fiancée, Clarissa." I nod politely at all of them, clutching my glass in one hand and my other around Jace's broad back. They all smile at me, drinking in my entire appearance. I feel myself tensing slightly at there predatory gaze set on me. I feel Jace's arm tighten around my waist, did he see it too?

"Pleasure to meet you." I say politely. They all grin and toast me, a few murmuring responses. I pass the rest of the night in a similar manner, smiling at whoever Jace introduces me to, countering his snarky comments with my own, and I manage to make some time to talk to Isabelle more. She was good friendship material, and I find myself looking forward to that aspect in the future.

Finally, the night draws to a close. As Jace and I stand at the castle doors, waving off all of our guests, I suddenly start to panic. Was Jace expecting anything tonight? He better not be, I've had long enough of a day as it is.

We walk back to our chambers together, not saying anything. The maids are waiting for me when I get back, and I quickly step up and let them loosen my corset.

They go to help me undress completely, but I'm suddenly acutely aware of the king in the background. I wave them off. "It's alright ladies, I'm simply too tired to properly prepare myself for rest. Simply meet me in the morning." I instruct.

They look unsure, there hands lingering at the rest of my dress. They had obviously been trained not to leave anything unfinished. I smile kindly, but firmly. "Good night Helen and Maia, please rest, it's late." I say, and they finally nod and scurry from the room. I sigh and trudge into the bathroom to draw the rest of my dress off, grabbing the most modest night gown I could find, which was sadly pretty indecent. I seriously require a different wardrobe. I'm used to undoing gowns by myself, not usually letting maids pamper me. I draw the dress off and quickly put my silky red nightgown on. It was a simple slip, but no cutouts or tight hips. I always slept in these because they were so comfortable, but that was when I slept alone. Not when I had a smoldering hot king two feet away from me. Now, if he wasn't so crude..

I sigh and deposit the heavy lump of fabric in the laundry basket, and I take out all the clips and pins from my hair, letting it fall loose and unbrushed. I took a deep breath and looked myself in the mirror, afraid of leaving the bathroom. But I couldn't escape reality forever. I splashed water on my face to rid myself of the makeup, and then walk out before I lose my nerve.

Jace has already changed, and was stretching out his lean muscles next to the bed. All he was dressed in was a pair of loose pajamas and a thin white shirt. He turns and eyes me slowly, head to toe. I stop the shiver and quickly walk over to the bed. I peel back the covers and quickly jump in, not willing for him to see me exposed anymore, no matter how little it was. He smirks at my obvious haste.

"Nervous princess?" he says mockingly. I roll my eyes at him.

"Of course not." I say, angered slightly. He raises an eyebrow and climbs into the bed, and I'm shocked by his resemblance to a lion, dangerous and nimble. His predatory gaze scanned every aspect of my face, and I want to hide from how intense it was.

He turns off the lamp on the headboard, casting the room into darkness. I find myself feeling oddly vulnerable, knowing he's somewhere around me. I feel the mattress area right next to me lower with his weight, and I tense.

"Sure you aren't." he says dryly into the darkness. I feel my cheeks burn and I turn my back to him, drawing the blankets closer around me.

"Goodnight princess."

"Let me sleep for Angel's sake."

What is it about him? Must he be so rude? And yet, so deadly attractive? Tomorrow was going to be a long day?

Last thing I heard before I faded into unconsciousness was his derisive laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH. FINALLY. <strong>

**I know there wasn't a lot of effort put into the ending, but I have been working non stop since my laptop was fixed, and it's midnight right now and I have to wake up early tomorrow and I didn't eat dinner… OH WELL.**

***IMPORTANT NOTE* okay, I don't want anybody to get confused, so I'll address this right now. This isn't set in a specific time period. As we all know, Alicante is described as slightly old fashioned, so this could easily be set in modern time just in Idris. The outside world doesn't really impact the story, so just know there will be a mixture of modern and classy language mixed up, so a time period doesn't apply to this! **

**ALSO Jace is going to be really OOC, just that he will be much more dark and snarky and rude, but double the sexiness cuz hey I love some dark and sexy Jace ;) **

**ALSO I have gotten a message about this story being similar to another story on this site, written for Mortal instruments. I have reviewed this story and yes, our first chapter is shockingly similar. Why? I have absolutely no idea. However, I talked with the author, and we shared our plot lines, and we decided our stories are VERY different and focus on different aspects of the story, so if anybody is wondering just know they will be very different **

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO SORRY THERE WASN'T A LOT OF TIME PUT IN IN THE ENDING BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE LOTS OF SMEXY JACE AND GAH THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING BY ME LOOK OUT FOR SOME UPDATES FOR MY OTHER STORIES JUST GIVE ME SOME TIME LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Kepp reading… *MUAH!*- Madeline**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MUCHACHOS **

**Whaddup? So I got a good response to last chapter, so thanks so much guys! I love reviews and especially (something about seeing that little 1 next to the private messaging time gets me all happy lol) so keep them coming guys! So I hope you guys like this chapter, there's gonna be a lot of fluff and lemonade (with sugar, ya'll nasties gotta wait for the good stuff ;) ) in this chapter! So beware! (or grab popcorn, I don't judge) **

**Disclaimer: do I even need to say it? **

**LEGGO. **

I wake early in the next morning, opening my eyes reluctantly. I had the craziest dream, a dream that Valentine had finally gotten me married to some rude- yet incredibly sexy- king. God, had the maids slipped something into my food last night? I sigh and stretch out my arms, flinging them to the sides. But, instead of hitting my soft mattress, my left arm hits something hard. I open my eyes wide in confusion, but before I can process anything, I hear a swish of air and the bed rustle as something flies on top of me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. I open my mouth to scream for help, but I cut myself off when I realize who's on top of me.

Jace. So it hadn't been a crazy dream. I really was in the Herondale kingdom and engaged to him. I stare into his sleepy but somehow alert face. His confused look slowly fades into a reproachful one.

"You hit me." he says. I squirm under his grasp, but he doesn't seem concerned about letting me go anytime soon. In fact, I felt his grip tighten.

"And you're still on top of me." I shoot back. A dark smile curls his lips, and I feel a ball of heat slowly starting to form in my stomach at his intense gaze. He dips his head and lowers his lips to my ear, hot breath tickling my ear. I stop squirming and let myself slowly relax under him.

"Do you want me to let you go?" he growls darkly into my ear. I shudder slightly, and he nips my ear gently. I jump, arching myself into him. I feel his smile against my neck as he ghosted his lips over my jaw line. "Because I don't think you want me to."

I suck in a breath and hold it in a futile attempt to clear my head. It did nothing, and I still felt consumed in Jace, as if I was drowning in him but I didn't want air. I whimper, and Jace groans sexily at the sound. I steel my nerves and somehow manage to speak.

"Yes. Yes I do." I gasp, nowhere near convincingly enough. Jace concedes, pulling his body slowly away from mine and rolls off of me, landing on the bed next to me and jumping off. I sit up quickly before he can entrap me again and hurry to the bathroom.

I hadn't registered it yesterday, but it truly was huge. It was a little smaller then my room in the Morgenstern castle, and the walls painted a delicate dusty rose. The floor was tiled gold, giving the place a strange shimmer. There was a huge counter, a small separate room with the toilet, a 6 faucet shower, double French doors which led to Angel knows what, and a huge Jacuzzi. Jace seemed to have a different bathroom, which I was perfectly fine with.

I splash some cold water onto my face, rousing me from the remaining Jace- induced fog in my head. I grip the counter, my knuckles white. What was going on with me? I had never been swayed by any flirtatious behavior from past potential husbands, so what was so different about him? What did Jace possess that made me unravel like this?

I shook my head, as if that would clear the questions. I run my fingers through my tangled hair and look around for some way to contact Helen and Maia. I find a shiny call button next to the door, which I press. They arrive quickly, as if they had been waiting for me.

"Good morning my lady, how was your rest?" Helen asks politely. I nod and smile softly, hoping they were more comfortable around me now.

"It was wonderful, thank you. I just called to let you know I won't require your services most days. I can undo my own dresses." I add a laugh at the end, hoping they don't think I'm trying to be mean. I had only gotten help from my maids when I had to dress formally, which I usually didn't. I had learned to adjust, being more casual and self-sufficient than I imagined most princesses as. Helen and Maia look confused, but nodded, albeit unsurely.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, would you care to show me where everything is?" Maia nods and bounces forwards, promptly starting my small tour of the elegantly tiled bathroom.

"It's pretty simple my lady. The makeup is kept in the drawers on either side of the sink, and all hair objects in the cabinet to the left. You can find face creams over here"- she goes on, pointing out where everything is kept in the room. I nod along, carefully noting the locations. She stops talking and heads to the double doors I had noticed earlier. She grabs the gilded handles and throws the doors open, revealing a huge closet. It was lined with racks and racks of gowns, corsets, sleep wear, lingerie, gloves, and shoes. I gasp softly at the beautiful sight of the exquisite gowns. But where had they come from? All I had brought were some suitcases from home, and even if Valentine had sent the rest of my things over, I surely didn't own gowns this beautiful. I hesitantly step up and run my hands through one, a beautiful lavender gown with a sweetheart neckline, floor length silky soft. Real pearls seemed to be strung upon it, and I shuddered at the thought of the price.

I turn and look at the other ones. There seemed to be dozens, and I noticed the sexy, daring numbers also. Among them was a black dress that seemed to be _backless, _with a thick strap looping behind the neck and a crushed silvery powder in the material. Maybe it was that glitter Magnus had been talking about.

I draw a quick breath at the thought of somebody wearing a dress like this in public. But then again, at the engagement I had seen some extremely daring dresses, some even with sheer material. Maybe that's what was considered acceptable in Jace's kingdom.

_Jace. _Of course he had bought all these things. How rich _was _his kingdom? I wrinkle my nose at the thought of him buying me all this lingerie, as I f was going to wear it to bed. No thank you, I'll stick to my now normal seeming silk nightgowns. I force down the urge to hurt him and instead smile at Maia. She nods and her and Helen excuse themselves, and I slump against the wall, this is too much. Jace is too much. How was I going to survive this?

I moodily pull on a simple blue dress, drawn in at the hips. It looked classy enough, plus it was more comfortable then the look of some of the other dresses. I freshen up and let my hair down, gently styling it so the front was pulled back with two braids on either side, the rest cascading down my shoulder. I turn back to the closet and dig around, looking for something. I smile when I find them and pull them out; my training clothes. If Valentine had done one good thing as my father, it was training me. I was actually an exceptionally good shadow hunter, but due to being a queen, I would never actually get to be part of battle. I had never fought a demon, but I had fought Jonathon, who fought _dirty. _I had ended the day countless times with cuts and bruises and broken legs, all from some simple training against him. I had still never beaten him, but I knew I was good. I survey my old gear, finding everything looking normal. I set it carefully on a small decorative table and grab some shoes. I draw them on and look around for Jace in the bedroom. He's sitting on the bed, reading a letter. He had showered and changed into simple leather, engraved with Herondale markings. His hair was slightly damp and curling, darker than normal. He looks up when I come in and smirks, surveying the dress.

"I'm assuming you've found your new wardrobe." He says dryly. I nod curtly.

"Yes, thank you very much. I wanted to ask you where the training room is." He's deadly still for a moment. Not saying anything. Then he bursts out laughing.

I feel my anger rise and boil over. What's his problem? Did he think I couldn't fight? I could probably take his Herondale ass and serve it to him on a silver platter.

"Problem? I ask loudly, over his laughter. He's doubled over now, clutching his stomach. He finally stops his idiotic attack and wipes his eyes, finally looking at me.

"Yes. You, training? You seem like you couldn't stand breaking a fingernail, and you think you can slay demons? Please." He scoffs, and I clench my fists.

I mange to keep my voice cool. "I happen to be pretty decent with a dagger." I say confidently. He arches an annoyingly perfect eyebrow.

"Is that so Princess? He says mockingly. I try not to let his knifelike words get under my skin.

"Want to find out?" I challenge. He grins darkly and stands up, moving towards me so quickly I don't even process it. He's standing right in front of me, chest flush with my own.

"Why yes, I would." He says, a stupid half smirk on his face. He leans down towards my ear, and I steel myself.

"2nd floor training room, meet me there at noon." Is all he simply says, and then walks out of the room. I sag against a chair once he's gone. What was I thinking? What if he's better than Jonathon? Or maybe Jonathon was actually a horrible fighter and I was even worse than him. I hadn't had anybody else to compare to, after all.

_What's going on with me? _I shake my head. Where were these thoughts coming from? I had never doubted my abilities before, so why with Jace? I straighten up and grit my teeth. I was going to fight Jace. And I was going to kick his sorry ass.

"I was beginning to think you got lost."

I keep my cool face on, walking confidently into the training room. I had changed into my gear made of pounded leather, intricate runes sewed into the material. I had tied my hair back in a tight French braid, reaching just below my shoulder blades. It had taken a while to find the training room, but I found it just in time. It was huge, the size of a ballroom. The walls were thickly padded, along with the floor. Along one wall was every kind of weapon imaginable, from broadswords to maces, kindjals, chakrams, extra steles, and the classic seraph blades. Jace is leaning against the wall, marking his arms up with thick, spiraling runes. He has a confident smirk on his face, and I feel my skin prickle with the urge to wipe it off of his face.

"I found my way just fine, thank you." I say coolly. I paused in the middle of the room and dug out my mother's stele. It was the only thing of hers I still had. It was beautiful, pure admas with veins of gold shot through the handle. I held it carefully and slowly started to mark up my arms with runes similar to what Jace was applying. Runes for strength, speed, and quietness flowed out of the stele in thick black lines; sending prickles all up my arms. I finished off and placed the instrument on a wood table, turning to look at Jace. He was dressed in the same type of gear as me, making his gold hair stand out. He eyed my up and down, not in the least bit nervous. I grin internally and grab a training sword, surprised that it's steel, not wood. Guess they don't take baby steps here.

"You know, I usually don't fight girls, but I'm dying to see if you can actually hold a sword properly." Jace says, strolling idly into the center of the mat. I snort quietly and walk onto the mat, opposite Jace.

"You'll find out soon." I say cheerfully. Jace cocks an eyebrow and steps to the left, and we begin to circle each other. Jace still has his confident smirk on, but I see the laser sharp focus of his eyes, and his muscles, while relaxed, ready to spring into action at any moment. He reminded me of Jonathon, always focused but never showing. I stared into his eyes, remembering what Jonathon had once told me.

_Watch their eyes, it'll show exactly what their planning._ Jon had been true to his words. A moment before he attacked I saw his eyes flick to my right leg and within a split second, he dropped to the ground, sweeping out his legs in an attempt to sweep me off my feet. I react instantaneously, jumping to avoid his legs and sweeping down with the sword. Jace's arm flies up, and a large clang reverberates through the training room as our swords meet. He jumps up back onto his feet, a maniac grin on his face. I spin and fling out the sword, but it's blocked by Jace. He twists and aims for a jab at my waist, but I manage to spin my body, narrowly avoiding the blade.

I puff out a breath in frustration. He was definitely as good as Jonathon, maybe better. He notices and laughs, as sharp and cold as the steel. "Ready to give up?" he taunts, swinging his blade. I straighten up.

"Not even close."

I strike out again, and he blocks again. I try every single angle, every way to land a hit on him, but he parries every blow. He goes in for a couple of jabs of his own, but I manage to block those also. I can slowly see the easy relaxation disappearing from his face, a grim look on his face as he kept fending off my attacks. I blow a strand of hair that had fallen into my face away, trying to land a blow under his ribs. He blocks and I remember Jonathon's words again.

_If they keep blocking you, take away their ability to block. _I zero in on his hand, and I strike his blade with my own, kicking my hand out on his wrists. He yelps in surprise and let's go of the sword, which I grab and throw as hard as I can to the side.

Looks like Jonathon actually did something good as a brother. Jace stares in shook after his blade, and then turns to me slowly. A dark smile is on his face, and I feel my stomach curl.

"So you fight dirty. Just the way I like it." Then he lunges at me. I step back in surprise, and he uses the opportunity to twist my arm behind my back, grabbing my sword. I yelp as he holds me in place, the blade of the sword against my neck. His breathing was harsh against my ear.

"Rule number one, never let your guard down." He growls, pushing the blade slightly into my neck, an ounce of pressure more and he would've broken the skin.

I tilt my head slightly, so his lips brushed my cheek. "Rule number two, remember your own advice." I bring my leg up and grab the small dagger I had hidden in my boot, and proceed to rake it across the small strip of skin visible between his vest and pants. He gasps with surprise and pain, his grip loosening on the sword, bringing it away from my neck. I spin in his grasp, grabbing the sword and spinning to place it at his neck, the tip resting above his collarbone. He's stock still, eyeing me warily. I stay like that for half a minute, eyeing him for any signs of retaliation. I finally draw the sword back, straightening up.

"I win." I announce proudly. Slowly, even though nothing else moves, Jace smirks.

"You're good Red. With a little practice, you'd be great." I glare at him incredously.

"Are you kidding me? I won!" I say indignantly. He shrugs and walks towards me, so confident I find myself stepping away. He walks me backwards until I'm against one of the padded walls. A hand comes up to rest on the wall beside me, caging me halfway in. I look defiantly into his eyes, but I feel my resolve waver ever so slightly. His face comes nearer, and his hot breath washes over me, smelling like cool mint.

"If I had wanted, I could've killed you a hundred times over." Suddenly, his other hand comes up and slams into the wall, and it took everything in me not to jump from surprise. I couldn't suppress the tiniest flinch though. His nose runs along my jaw line, making me shiver quietly.

"Imagine I was some nasty man intent on doing bad, bad things to you. What would you do then? No matter how many daggers you hide in your boots, you couldn't stop me if I wanted to hurt you. Be glad I showed you mercy." He nips at my ear, and I feel heat flood my veins.

I grab his vest, bringing him in even closer. I leaned up until my lips were right next to his ear. "Mercy is for the weak." I whisper, then push him away. He goes willingly, a lazy grin on his face. I grab my stele and walk confidently out of the training room, a small smile on my face. Despite what he had said, I had beaten him. And it wouldn't be the last time.

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, a little shorter than most chapters, but I'm just dead tired because I went and saw Mockingjay (which by the way gave me CHILLS- so good!) and I feel bad because I haven't updated in so long **** so I gave you guys this! I hope you like it!**

**By the way, Clary's gonna have a little more backbone in this story. I know some might think in my other stories I portray her as a little more 'susceptible' to Jace's charm than necessary, but I really want her to be more confident and daring in this story, so I hope you guys like that kind of stuff! And yes, there will be a LOT of unresolved sexual tension ;) **

**I love you all!**

**Keep reading…*MUAH!*-Madeline **


End file.
